The London Tales (1952 film) Credits
Opening Logo and Credits *RKO Radio Pictures *Distributed by RKO Radio Pictures, Inc. *Walt Disney presents *Hans Conried - the Narrator in *"The London Tales" *A Famous Studios Production *With the Talents of: Matt Stone, Trey Parker, Mel Blanc, Sara Berner, Robert C. Bruce, Bill Thompson, Tex Avery, June Foray, Clarence Nash, Gloria Blondell, James MacDonald, Dessie Flynn *Color by Technicolor *Technicolor Color Director: Natalie Kalmus *Associate: Morgan Padelford, Robert Brower *Live Action Photography: Winton C. Hoch *Production Supervisor: Ken Peterson *Sound Effects: James MacDonald *Sound Director: C.O. Slyfield *Sound Recording: Harold J. Steck, Robert O. Cook *Film Editor: Donald Halliday *Assistant Directors: Lou Debney, Mike Holoboff, Rusty Jones *Music Editor: Al Teeter *Special Processes: Ub Iwerks *Piano Arrangements Created and Played by: Jakob Gimpel *Copyright MCMLII Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved *Approved MPAA Certificate No. 14565 *This picture made under jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E., Affiliated with American Federation of Labor *Screen Cartoonists Local 852 BPDPA AFL *RCA Sound System *Musical Score by: Oliver Wallace, Carl Stalling, Scott Bradley, Paul Smith *Songs by: Kim Gannon, Ray Gilbert, Allen Wrubel, Bennie Benjamin, Walter Ken, Johnny Lange, Bobby Worth, George Weiss *Orchestration: Edward Plumb *Musician: Milt Holland - Percussionist, Ethmer Roten - Flute *Chorus Singer: Thurl Ravenscroft *Inspired by: Johann Strauss *Vocal Arrangements: Jud Conlon *Story: Jack Kinney, Ted Sears, Warren Foster, Erdman Penner, T. Hee, Bill Peet, Winston Hibler, Joe Rinaldi, Milt Banta, Xavier Atencio, Ralph Wright, Bill Cottrell *Stop-Motion Styling: T. Hee, Xavier Atencio, George Pal, John Jensen *Layout: Charles Philippi, McLaren Stewart, Tom Codrick, A. Kendall O'Connor, Hugh Hennesy, Ken Anderson, Xavier Atencio, Robert Givens, Don Griffith, Richard H. Thomas, Al Zinnen, Thor Putnam, Saul Bass, Lance Nolley, Yale Gracey, Richard Bickenbach *Color and Styling: Mary Blair, John Hench, Claude Coats, Don Da Gradi *Backgrounds: Ralph Hulett, Ray Huffine, Art Riley, Thelma Witmer, John Jensen, Al Dempster, Dick Anthony, Eyvind Earle, Brice Mack, Alan Maley, Art Landy, Frank Armitage, Robert Gentle *Directing Animators: Milt Kahl, Frank Thomas, Wolfgang Reitherman, Ward Kimball, Ollie Johnston, Marc Davis, Eric Larson, John Lounsbery, Les Clark, Norm Ferguson *Character Animators: Paul Allen, John Reed, Ed Love, Ray Patterson, Andy Engman, Art Fitzpatrick, Bill Justice, Yale Gracey, Hal King, Cliff Nordberg, Fred Moore, Bob Carlson, Hal Ambro, Harvey Toombs, Ken O'Brien, Don Lusk, Art Davis, I. Ellis, Richard Bickenbach, Judge Whitaker, Marvin Woodward, Robert Clampett, Thomas Burton, Jerry Hathcock, Hugh Fraser, Art Stevens, Eric Cleworth, Clair Weeks, Jack Campbell, John Freeman, Kenneth Muse, Ray Patterson, Ed Barge, Irven Spence, Alex Ignatiev, George Kreisl, Clarke Mallery, Charles A. Nichols, Hal Sutherland, Julius Svendsen, David Swift, Iwao Takamoto, Richard Williams Studio *Key Assistant Animator: John Wilson *Assistant Animators: Retta Davidson, Dale Oliver, Walt Stanchfield, Grace Stanzell *Stop-Motion Animators: George Pal, Bill Justice, Art Stevens *Effects Animators: George Rowley, Joshua Meador, Dan MacManus, Blaine Gibson, A.C. Gamer *Ink & Paint: Eve Fletcher, Carmen Sanderson *Inker: Charlene Miller *Painter: Phyllis Craig *Negative Cutter: Jim Wilkinson *Producers: Walt Disney, Fred Qrimby, Edward Selzer *Directors: Jack Kinney, Hamilton Luske, Clyde Geronimi, Wilfred Jackson, Jack Hannah, Frank Tashlin, William Hanna, Joseph Barbera *Secretaries: Marie Dasnoit, Eloise Tobelman, Ruth Wright *Production Supervision: Ben Sharpsteen Notice to the Film Forewold:- *All the Characters in this picture are strictly phoney! *Any fancied resemblance to any living person is the bank! *Any incident portrayed is pure fiction! **Confidentially, and i Will Two. Closing Titles *The London Tales The End A Walt Disney Production Category:RKO Radio Pictures Category:Walt Disney Productions Category:Opening Credits Category:Movie Credits Category:End Credits Category:Famous Studios Category:Rated G Category:Daffy Duck Merrie Melodies Cartoon Category:Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny Cartoons Category:Tom and Jerry Cartoon Category:Donald Duck Cartoon Category:Chip 'n' Dale Cartoon Category:Silly Symphony Cartoon